pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Onion
Here is the page about Pikmin Onions. If you were looking for the item in Perplexing Pool, see Onion Replica. ]]The '''Onions' are the nests appertaining to the Pikmin. Olimar appelated them extremely as of their affinity to a legume native to his home planet. There are three known types of Onion, each with unique coloration corresponding to either Red, Yellow or Blue Pikmin, and only one of each has ever been seen. Subterranean Pikmin species such as Purple Pikmin, White Pikmin and Bulbmin do not have Onions, or at least none that have yet been discovered. Appearance These bulbous plant-hives have brightly-colored bodies with a black-and-white band across the midsection. At the spots the Onions land at the start of each day, there are concentric circles on the ground, which are never referred to in-game. Three stilt-like legs suspend the Onions out of the reach of hungry predators, and provide access to the inside for Pikmin. In Pikmin, Olimar states that he inspected the Onion's legs, and saw they were covered with tiny little hairs, possibly to help the Pikmin climb out. Behavior During the daytime Pikmin hunt and bring food, such as pellets or slain beasts, to the Onion, which in turn produces new Pikmin seeds. If there are fewer than 100 Pikmin on the field, the seeds are ejected and take root in the ground, but if not they are stored inside the Onion, along with any other Pikmin not on the field. When night falls and all the Pikmin have returned, the Onion folds its legs and lifts off from the ground, presumably using its flower petals like rotor blades to propel itself into the low atmosphere, where it hovers until daybreak. If an Onion loses all of its Pikmin, or if no Pikmin are capable of returning, it will produce a single seed the following day to prevent extinction. When the Onions were first discovered in Pikmin they were dormant. They had a dark grayish color, were flowerless, and their legs were buried in the ground until Olimar came upon them, at which point they sprang to life and spat out a single seed. It is not known exactly what triggers this hibernation, though it's possible that a loss of Pikmin or food shortage may prompt the Onion to become dormant until conditions improve. Types Red Onion The Red Onion is the first Onion to be discovered in both games. In Pikmin, the Red Onion is found at The Impact Site, dormant in the ground not far from where the S.S. Dolphin crashed. Once awakened, it will release a single Red Pikmin seed which Olimar can use to harvest nearby red Pellet Posies and spawn enough Pikmin to retrieve the Main Engine. In Pikmin 2, Louie finds this Onion in the Valley of Repose when he falls out of The Ship's cockpit and gets lost. Then when a Red Pikmin comes out, It scares Louie and chases him around. Although at first thought it would seem an onion could only hold 999 pikmin, an onion can hold more than a 1000 pikmin at once. Yellow Onion The second Onion the player will come across in both games. In Pikmin, it is found dormant in The Forest of Hope amidst several yellow Pellet Posies and free-standing yellow pellets. In Pikmin 2, the Yellow Onion is located in the Perplexing Pool behind a poison gate protected by a Fiery Bulblax, so White Pikmin and Red Pikmin are required to reach it. There are a few yellow Pellet Posies nearby which will not regrow once they've been harvested. Blue Onion In Pikmin, it can be found in The Forest Navel in a pool near the landing site, and is the third Onion the player discovers. Several blue Pellet Posies are in the immediate vicinity, as well as a free-standing blue 5 pellet. In Pikmin 2, the blue Onion is located in the Awakening Wood; although it can be seen relatively early in the game, it lies behind an electric gate, meaning that Yellow Pikmin from the Perplexing Pool are required to access it. A small pool blocks the only direct path up to the gate, so the Pikmin must be thrown onto a nearby ledge (while taking care not to disturb the Cloaking Burrow-nit lying in wait there). The Captain can then walk around through some water to reach them, and order them to defeat the beast and demolish the gate, allowing him to find the game's first 5 Blue Pikmin. For some unknown reason, when landing on an area, the blue onion seems to hover a bit before landing, therefore landing slower than the Red Onion and Yellow Onion. At the end of Pikmin, there is a rather confusing part where fourteen Onions, of colors that have not appeared in a Pikmin game so far, fly above the Planet of the Pikmin. It is unknown whether they are trying to follow Captain Olimar or merely hovering for the night. This could mean that more colors may yet be introduced in Pikmin 3. Interestingly, one of the Onions seen is purple, and Purple Pikmin were indeed introduced in Pikmin 2, but without an Onion. Some suggest that other onions were originally planned for Pikmin 2 but could have been scrapped later in development. In the teaser trailer for Pikmin 3, and in the demo's title screen shown at E3, Pink Pikmin were seen breifly, and possessed the ability to fly using small, insect-like wings. They have yet to have any additional information release on them as of yet. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Brawl, the 3 Onions appear as a trophy and on the "Distant Planet" stage. Here, when a pellet is thrown into one, an item is ejected. More items appear if the pellet and Onion have the same color, similar to the way it works in the Pikmin games. The Onions can also be hit, and will eventually fly away swifty if hit too much. Trivia *In the Forest of Hope's music, at some points, the propeller petals of an Onion can be heard. *When Olimar first came upon the Red Onion in Pikmin, he was knocked over by one of the legs as it sprang out of the ground. When he finds the other two later on in the game, he is a little more cautious and backs away. *The coding in Pikmin 2 revealed that the Onions were originally planned to have a "booting up" cutscene, just as they did in the first game. The cutscene was complete with its own animation, music, and dialogue. **The only mess-up is the light coming out is still visible even when the onion is dormant. Category:Onions Category:Pikmin species